como nana conoce la mafia
by kyokousami
Summary: este fanfict no es mio le pertenece a Akainokami traduccion de "How Nana Knows The Mafia"
1. Tsunayoshi el niño olvidado de Vongola

**Como Nana conoce la mafia**

**Capitulo uno: Sawada Tsunayoshi el niño olvidado de Vongola**

A resbalones una mujer de cabello castaño entro en la sala de estar, asegurándose de que no había nadie, saca una carta rosa con aroma de su bolsillo y la abre.

**Querida kaa-san,**

**Termine viajando por todo el mundo. ¡Fue genial! Ser capaz de hacer todo tipo de cosas (nada peligroso: te digo la verdad-en realidad-). ¡El tío Checkers me enseño a escribir y leer en veinte idiomas diferentes y mucho más! también obtuve mi título aniversario mientras estaba en Italia y Londres (solo por un año cada uno, en las asignaturas de matemáticas, (me llevo un tiempo largo para terminar) ciencia, literatura e historia. Desde luego, ahora puedo mantener todos mis gastos como un adulto promedio, pero vamos a mantener esto en secreto de onii-san y otou-san ¿de acuerdo?**

**He venido a ver a otou-san y me entere de que él está ocupado haciendo papeleo en Italia (tu y yo sabemos que el trabajo de otou-san no siempre gira en los extremos correctos, así que no te preocupes). Tuve que quedarme en la casa de Aria-nee por un tiempo para verlo, y aunque ella está bien, ¡siempre serás la mejor madre que he tenido, okaa-san! (recuérdalo) me entere de que onii-chan será el decimo de Vongola ¿es verdad? tenemos que celebrarlo.**

**Bueno… umm… nuestro cumpleaños número 13 también se acerca y realmente te extraño… ¡tanto! Este podría ser el momento adecuado para volver a casa en Japón y compensar todas las cosas que perdimos hace 5 años. Con suerte, podrías explicar todo esto a onii-chan acerca de mi ausencia. (No incluyen las partes importantes) **

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO Hasta ¡entonces mama! ****^. ^ ¡TE QUIERO!**

**PS**

**Todo el mundo quiere que yo sea parte de su familia, pero solo tengo una familia en mente y ¡está contigo okaa-san! Ellos incluso me nombraron como el segundo sicario más temido en el mundo, es muy divertido que me nombraran asesina a sueldo, aunque nunca he matado a nadie, esto viene a demostrar que soy el único asesino del que no se deben enterar. Hmm… creo que tan pronto como llegue ahí, voy a tener que actuar como el viejo Tsuna para que todos puedan recordarme una y al hecho que no me sigan acosando, ¿Ne?**

**Te agradecería que guardaras silencio,**

**Pietoso Cielo**

"Tsuna-kun... 'Nana sonrió, al leer la carta. Su hijo nunca dejo de darle sus cartas desde que se fue con ese hombre. El hombre que salvo a su pequeño Tsunayoshi de la mafia, la mafia de su esposo que trabaja con… el salvador de su hijo llamado… Checkerface.

"¡Gao ~!" Un lindo mini león ronroneando a la mujer morena, tenía una melena naranja llameante con la piel amarilla, acostado en su regazo para dormir. Nana sonrió a este acto, llegando a acariciar la melena del león, ella no se sorprendió al ver que no se queman a sabiendas de que este cachorro era la mascota de Tsuna, Nuts.

"¡despierta Nuts ~!"

"¿Gao ~?"

"tienes que volver a Tsu-kun ahora ~"

"¡Gao!"

"¡No te preocupes ~! Va a ver a mamá otra vez."

"¿Gao? ..."

"te lo prometo".

"¡Gao ~!"

Nana se rió mientras el cachorro de león saltó al suelo y luego comenzó a rodar hacia la salida como el gatito lindo que es. Cuando Nuts finalmente desapareció, la madre se levantó y arrojó la carta de su hijo a la chimenea ardiendo (cortesía de su marido, Iemitsu), al igual que todas las cartas que recibió de él en el pasado. Nana observó la carta convirtiendo lentamente en cenizas, 'Mi pequeño Tsu-kun... haz crecido tan rápido. "y luego miró hacia arriba, viendo las fotos de la familia y el reloj de pared. "¡Oh, no!" dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. -Debería empezar a hacer la comida para la cena. "

Cuando Nana estaba a punto de empezar a cortar el pescado, oyó un alboroto afuera.

"¡Lambo! ¡Dame!"

"Nyahahaha! ¡Lambo-san es el más grande!"

"¡Cállate! ¡Vaca estúpida!"

"Ahora, ahora Gokudera! Él es sólo un niño".

"¿Quién dijo que nos puedes acompañar?, freak béisbol".

"Ieyatsu lo hizo."

"¿Juudaime?"

"Sí, Gokudera-san, lo hice."

"Si Juudaime lo dice..."

"¡SAWADA! ÚNETE AL CLUB BOXEO AL EXTREMO!"

"¡deja de molestar al Juudaime, cabeza de césped!"

"¿Nani?"

Nana sonrió una vez más, "¿Ne? Fuuta-kun, ¿puedes abrir la puerta? Bianchi-san? ¿Puedes ayudarme a cocinar para nuestros invitados insospechados?" Una mujer de cabello rosa y un muchacho rubio joven fue a ver, Tsuna le escribió diciendo que el título de la mujer en la mafia era Escorpión Venenoso, Bianchi. Por otro lado, el chico de la izquierda tiene el título de Fuuta De Stella.

"Hai!" Fuuta fue, saltando alegremente hacia la puerta para saludar a su "Nii-san". "Por supuesto, mamá.", Dijo Bianchi, calentando la sartén para freír. Nana miró a los dos por un tiempo y recordó lo que su hijo menor le dijo antes de irse, 'la Mafia no siempre es mala ni es buena. Depende de cómo lo percibimos, eso es todo. "Nana continuó con su trabajo.

"Yatsu-nii!"

"Kaa-san! Tadaima!" Su hijo mayor gritó y cerró la puerta. Nana estima a través del sonido de sus pasos y voces (con exclusión de Reborn, por supuesto) de que había unos seis visitantes que entran en la casa. Nana, como la madre que es, le contestas: "¡Yatsu-kun! Tengo algo muy importante que decirte más tarde así que prepárate!"

Su hijo mayor no era nada bueno teniendo noticia más, desde que conoció a su tutor por primera vez, Reborn.

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.Flash back ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~

_"Ciaossu, soy Reborn, el asesino más fuerte del mundo, y seré tu tutor". El bebe se acomodo en su traje negro y saludo a su desconcertado hijo. Obviamente, su hijo no cree que el bebe sea un asesino (yo no estaba sorprendida tan sorprendida como mi hijo ya que mi hijo menor, Tsu-kun, inmediatamente me había enviado una advertencia acerca de un nuevo profesor que venía de Italia para enseñar a mi hijo)_

"_¿no es genial Yatsu-kun? te dará tutoría gratis y nosotros solo debemos darle espacio y alimento. ¡Solo se irá cuando tus notas sean las mejores notas!" dije alegremente: "¡tal vez con esto tus calificaciones sean más altas, alcanzando ser el mejor de tu clase! Imagine mi hijo con un diploma" me despierto un poco de eso. (¡Hey! Una madre puede soñar con el futuro de su hijo)_

_"¡Kaa-san! ¡Él es sólo un bebé! ¡Él no me puede enseñar!"__ dijo mi hijo mayor, agitándome sus manos, pensando que yo no me di cuenta lo que hizo frente al sicario bebe, "¿Por qué no vas a tu casa niño? ¡ITAAII!" al parecer, todos los niños e incluso los adultos no les gusta ser insultados por otros._

"_mama me quedare en la habitación de Dame-Yatsu". Dijo el asesino a sueldo, arrastrando a mi niño que lloriqueaba con él hacia arriba. "¡buenas noches!" fue lo último que me escucharon decir antes de cerrar la puerta._

_Me senté en el sofá mientras varias lagrimas salen de mis ojos. "Tsu-kun… tenias razón…" –susurre, mientras mas lagrimas que caen de mis ojos._

"_eres tu o tu hermano…" trague saliva, temblando ligeramente, recordando el sueño de mi hijo al mismo tiempo tratar de aceptar la situación. "Me lo quitaran para que se convierta en… el jefe Vo-Vongola…"_

_Mire hacia abajo, mientras las palabras de mi hijo de cinco años, Tsunayoshi, resonaban en mi mente:_

"_¡no te preocupes kaa-san! ¡voy a cambiar el destino! ¡voy a cambiarlo, con mi muerte lo hare!"_

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. Fin Flash Back ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.

"¿Qué ocurre mama?" pregunto Reborn, mientras robaba la sopa de Ieyatsu. "¡Reborn! El futuro jefe de Vongola grito, "¡devuélveme eso!"

"de ninguna manera Dame-Yatsu". El bebe se sorbió la sopa de miso de un trago antes de colocar el recipiente sobre la mesa. El joven suspiro, sentándose a como los restos de su comida posesivamente.

"Tsuna-kun va a volver a casa". Dijo Nana mirando a los ojos de su hijo mayor, sus ojos se llenaron de pavor. "¿Yatsu-kun?" Nana nunca supo por que su hijo mayor odiaba a su hermano menor. Fue su culpa por lo que Tsuna lloraba todos los días a partir del primer día de Tsuna en el kindergarten Namimori.

"creo que él está muerto…" Yatsu estaba agarrando sus palillos demasiado duro, que se rompieron. Todos en la sala se sorprendieron a excepción de su madre, Nana.

"¡Yatsu-kun! ¿_Por_ qué odias a tu hermano tanto" le regaño Nana, sus recuerdos con Tsuna parpadean en su cabeza.

"_¡kaa-san! Un pequeño moreno exclamo, abrazando a su madre: "¡onii-chan me odia!"_

"_no te preocupes, Tsu-kun. Tal vez Yatsu-kun no lo decía en serio". Le dijo Nana, su madre, pero el muchacho se limito a mirarla._

_Sus ojos castaños comenzaron a crecer sin brillo, dejando a la madre en asombro por la que acababa de suceder._

_"Entonces, ¿por qué Onii-chan dejó que sus amigos me golpearan?"_

_"¡Porque él nos ha dejado!"__gritó Ieyatsu, señalando a su madre, quien simplemente se dio la vuelta, "y lo más importante, ¡no hizo más que dar problemas!"._

"_¿Tsu-kun? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a tu Ojii-san?" pregunto Nana al muchacho en frente, mostrando una llama naranja suave._

"_a otou-san le gusta onii-chan ¿verdad?" pregunto el niño, sorprendiendo a su madre: "es por eso que he actuado de esa manera frente a Ojii-san por lo que irá por onii-chan"._

_"Tsu-kun..."_

_"Ojii-san vino aquí a ver quién podría elegir para ser el próximo jefe, Kaa-san... Que bien podría ser yo u Onii-chan."__El niño sacó la mano de su madre hacia las suyas, el muchacho la empujo hacia la cocina y alegremente afirmaba en voz alta._

"_¿no has oído lo que Ojii-chan dijo? ¡Onii-chan tiene po-ten-ti-al de llegar a ser grande! ¡Mama tiene que hacer comida de celebración por nii-chan!_

"_¡él no quería dejarnos Yatsu-kun! ¿Recuerdas que los miembros de la familia no deben odiarse los unos a los otros? Nana espero que estas palabras importantes perforaran la cabeza de su hijo, pero no lo hicieron. Ieyatsu solo se puso de pie, con los ojos cubiertos por su flequillo._

"si mi hermano tonto lo hace…" las palabras de Ieyatsu se agudizaron con un tinte de veneno: "entonces, ¿po que no destruir todo lo que me es querido?

_Era un día lluvioso cuando Nana oyó un suave golpe en la puerta,_ _"¿Tsu-kun?"_ _La mujer salió de su casa y encontró un moreno en silencio, molido por todas partes._ _"¡Entra Tsu-kun! ¿Podrías tener fiebre!"_

_"Le prometí..."__Nana se detuvo y miró lentamente a su hijo mojado.__Los ojos del niño eran de color naranja y sin brillo._

_"Le prometí a Nii-san que no tocaría sus cosas más... Porque siempre las rompo"._

_"Pero Tsu-kun ~ ¿no te acuerdas?"__Nana dijo con un dejo de desesperación: "Yo soy tú madre y la de tu Nii-san, haciéndome el dueño de los dos!"_

_"¿En serio?"__los ojos de Tsuna de repente volvieron de nuevo a un marrón suave, "Entonces eso te hace una... Excep... cion..."__Y el muchacho cayó al suelo, siendo atrapado justo a tiempo por su madre._

"ta-tal vez po-por eso me fui, nii-san". Una voz desconocida respondió y todos de inmediatamente miraron en esa dirección. La figura tenia el pelo de punta de color marrón, ojos marrones miel, vestido con un traje blanco con un sombrero de fieltro blanco añadido. Sobre su hombro un cachorro de león amarillo, durmiendo plácidamente. En definitiva, una versión más obscura de Ieyatsu, menos el pelo de punta (Ieyatsu tiene un pelo mas domesticado por lo que su corte de pelo es similar a su padre, Iemitsu)

"Ta-Tadaima Kaa-san!" EL moreno se inclinó ante Nana luego a los demás ", el hermano menor de y-yo soy el hermano menor de Ieyatsu…" el moreno se inclinó de nuevo, sin que los demás lo entendieran, "Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi...


	2. El temido Chiaro Cielo

**Capítulo dos: El temido Chiaro Cielo, sin embargo amado asesino**

"Gracias por viajar con nosotros. Por favor venga otra vez."

Un moreno con su cachorro de león llamado Natsu comenzó a caminar afuera del avión. El moreno tenía el cabello erizado aun suave y sus alegres ojos marrones miel, vestido con un traje blanco seguido por un sombrero de fieltro blanco, traía muy pocas cosas como una malera de color marrón claro, un reloj de bolsillo y, por supuesto un teléfono celular, que utilizaba para comunicarse con alguien en el momento del aterrizaje.

Sorprendente mente nadie se pregunta por qué ese niño caminaba solo, especialmente siendo su cumpleaños trece ese mes. Este niño, no era de los que hay que subestimar, su nombre era conocido por todos en la mafia… Chiaro Cielo, el segundo mejor asesino del mundo. Los rumores dicen que incluso podría superar al gran Reborn pero ¡hay! Estos dos nunca se conocerán ya que el primer asesino decidió entrenar al joven heredero de la famiglia Vongola y el otro bien… tomo misiones como lobo solitario que es. Sin embargo nadie sabe que esta persona es el fallecido hijo de Iemitsu, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Aria Lo siento…" Tsuna se disculpó: "Necesito un poco de tiempo libre con mi familia." Miró hacia abajo y ve a su mascotas Natsu corriendo como un guepardo, tal vez una versión bebé pero lo suficientemente cerca.

"Entiendo Cielo pero probablemente deberías tener una famiglia con la que trabajar". Una voz maternal le regañó desde el teléfono celular. Tsuna sólo suspira: "Este es el jefe de la familia Giglio Nero.

"¡pero yo trabajo! Incluso conocí a un montón de Famiglias". Tsuna sabía que estaba diciendo una verdad a medias. Él trabajo para muchas personas entre ellas Vindice, sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo antes de que los dejara y decidió pasar al siguiente país. Esta fue también una de las razones por la que está siendo perseguido por la mafia, es soltero y con talento.

"¡Una famiglia permanente Cielo-kun!". Su voz resonaba en sus oídos, por lo que el chico empujo el móvil un poco lejos de sus delicados oídos.

"¡Oh bueno! ¡Me tengo que ir ahora! ¡Nos vemos!" cuando el moreno cerro su celular, miro alrededor para ver el estanque más cercano. "gomen ne… Aria…" el muchacho lanzo el teléfono provocando un cortocircuito.

- Italia -

"¿Cielo? ¡Cielo!" La mujer de pelo negro, Aria, gritaba a su teléfono celular.

* _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_ *

"¿Hay algún erróneo jefa?" Un rubio preguntó, mirando a la mujer dejando su teléfono.

"¡Estoy bien Gamma! ¡Vamos!"

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde?"

"¡El centro de curso!"

"O-Okey…" El hombre llamado Gamma asintió mientras Aria salia, tarareando una canción misteriosa. "¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?"

"Hummm…" Tsuna pensó, contando con los dedos al caminar. Natsu fue a husmear en busca de peligro.

"Natsu" dijo Tsuna, dejando que la mirada de animal se posara en él con asombro: "¿Cuántas identidades tengo?"

"¡Gaooo!"

"¿Cuarenta y nueve eh? Esos son muchos." Tsuna luego le devolvió la mirada a sus manos, "Así Dame-Tsuna sería mi número 50."

"¡Gao!"

"No te preocupes Natsu. Solo los usuarios pueden ver el cielo ¿te acuerdas?" Tsuna se ríe al recordar los primeros tiempos en que las Famiglias enloquecieron a causa de una voz linda desconocida. Pero ahora, cada uno de los miembros de la mafia comenta sobre la forma en la que se vio por la voz amable de su mascota. "tío Checkers…"

_He aquí un regalo para ti.__Mi pequeño Tsuna ~ "Un hombre que llevaba una máscara de cara a cuadros gritó, sosteniendo una caja con un agujero en el centro._

"_¡tío Checkers…~!"__dijo un niño emocionado, corriendo hacia el hombre formalmente vestido._

"_Tsuna escúchame. "__El niño se detiene para mirar a su tío, lo que le valió una suave sonrisa._

"_Antes de comenzar tu entrenamiento… Tú debes mantener este ca-"El hombre se sorprendió cuando el muchacho cogió el arma recipiente lejos de él._

"_Él tiene hambre…" susurró Tsuna, poniendo el cubo cerca de sus oídos.__El hombre miró fijamente, aturdido sobre cómo este chico podía oír los interiores de un caja arma, "¿Habilidades similares a Talbot quizá?__Tsuna es alguien a quien realmente vale la pena enseñar y luego'_

"¿tío Checkers?_"__El hombre volvió a sus sentidos, mirando al chico despistado poco._

"_¿Qué es una llama cielo?"_

_"Es la llama anaranjada que se puede crear con la voluntad. "__El hombre sonríe con orgullo como el niño mostró sus dedos brillando con suaves llamas anaranjadas.__"¿Al igual que este tío?"_

"_Sí… "_

"El tío ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para robar un anillo sencillo para nosotros para poder usarlo en ti…" Tsuna miró hacia abajo, viendo un león ahora deprimido "Pero valió la pena, así que no te preocupes Natsu!"

"¿Gao~?"

"Sí. El tío regresó esos anillos Vongola después, así que no te culpes ¿bien?"

"Gao!"

Tsuna se detiene, mirando a una casa de aspecto moderno llena de ruido. "Estamos aquí Natsu… Ya sabes qué hacer." Mirando hacia atrás a Natsu, Natsu saltó a su hombro, estableciéndose en un sueño.

"Aquí vamos entonces…" Tsuna abrió la puerta silenciosamente y se sorprendió al ver lo que está sucediendo en su interior.

"Entonces, ¿por qué destruir todo lo que me es querido?"

Corazón de Tsuna se apretó al oír esas palabras, "Nii-san…'Ganar la habilidad de hablar con el público, Tsuna susurró una voz similar a su identidad pasada aquí (Dame-Tsuna).

"ta-tal vez-e-es por eso que yo me-me fui, Nii-san." Tsuna cuidadosamente entró en la sala llena de espectadores.

"¡Ta-Tadaima Kaa-san!" El moreno se inclinó ante Nana luego a los demás "Soy el hermano menor de Ieyatsu…" El moreno se inclinó de nuevo, sin que los demás le entendieran, "Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. Tiempo Presente ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana se puso de pie, abrazando a su hijo que viaja constantemente, Tsuna.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Ieyatsu preguntó fríamente pero pronto fue expulsado por Reborn.

"ITTE!"

"Maman. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste Ieyatsu tiene un hermano más joven?" Renacer fue curioso porque esto no fue mencionado en la base de datos Vongola. Sólo dice hay Sawada Tsunayoshi murió en un accidente de coche, nada más y nada menos.

"Reborn..." Ieyatsu no le gustó esa mirada de su tutor, mostró una total confusión. "Así que incluso Reborn no sabe a dónde se fue Tsuna". Ieyatsu se encogió de hombros con la cabeza, llegando a la conclusión de que no quería saber los secretos detrás de él.

"Ahh ~" El adolescente bostezó junto con su lindo león ", le dije que Umm…" Tsuna pone su sombrero lejos en su maleta que contiene los juguetes. "Tienes que actuar como si no nos conociéramos bebé", Tsuna.

Reborn mira por un tiempo a Tsuna, lo que le pone la piel de gallina. Después de la radiografía de Reborn llego a la conclusión de que este chico necesitaba un poco de entrenamiento suyo también, ya que iba a ser el hermano del próximo jefe de Vongola. "A continuación sentémonos a comer"

"Yo-yo no tengo ha-hambre" balbuceo Tsuna. ¿Qué está pensando?"

"¡Ah! Tsu-kun." Nana miró la tensión entre su hijo y el tutor de su hijo mayor. "Este es el gran tutor del que hablabas en la carta." Tsuna mira a Reborn con un dejo de curiosidad ", él ayudo a Yatsu-kun a hacer muchos amigos.

"¡O-oh! Ya lo sé…" Tsuna saca una carta para que todos lean.

**Querido Tsu-kun,**

**¡Reborn el tutor de Yatsu-kun es realmente genial! Todavía no he recibido ninguna queja de los maestros, Yatsu-kun hizo muchos amigos añadiendo miembros a su familia y lo más importante dos chicas guapas. (Aunque no se a quien escogerá) se que te agradaría Reborn si también lo conocieras.**

**PS**

**Reborn-kun dice que él es el mejor asesino que ha existido.****¿No es genial?**

**Vuelve pronto,**

**Sawada Nana**

"Ehh?" Ieyatsu se sonrojó, "Kaa-san!"

"Es cierto Yatsu-kun!" Nana se rió cuando Tsuna dio un vistazo a todos, incluso al rubio. "Aunque prefiero a Kyoko-chan~ " el rubio se sonrojo como un tomate.

"Dame-Yatsu…" Reborn sólo inclinó su sombrero de fieltro, "Dejar de negarlo ya".

"Reborn-kun! ¿Quieres leer la respuesta de Tsu-kun?" Nana sacó la única carta que no se quemó de su bolso. Esta vez, el moreno era el que se ruborizo, pero no de la negación de la vergüenza. "Él piensa que eres un-"

"¡Kaa-Kaa-san! ¡Nooo ~!" Tsuna se quejó, alcanzando la carta que no pudo llegar debido a su altura.

"¡Tsu-kun ~! ¡Esto es por tu propio bien!" Nana se burló, tirar el papel a Yamamoto. Yamamoto sonrió y comenzó el juego aéreo.

"Gokudera!"

"¡Lo tengo, freak béisbol!".

"HIE! ¡Den-dénmela!"

"¡Lambo-san quiere jugar también!"

"¡Lambo no!"

"¿Qué? ¡Cabeza de césped tómala!"

"¡EXTREMO!"

"¡Es-Esto no es-no es un juego!"

"¿Reborn quieres que lo traiga?"

"¡Aniki-!" * Cae *

"¡Gokudera-kun!"

"L-lo siento… Juudaime!" * Se desmaya *

"¡Eres muy bueno en esto! ÚNETE AL CLUB DE BOXEO SAWADA!"

"¡DE-DE NINGUNA MANERA!"

"¡Lo tengo! Yatsu-nii!"

"Fuuta ¡Gracias!"

"¡Ni-Nii-san ~!"

"Lo siento hermano. Quiero leer a- ¡Gah!"

"Baka-Yatsu. Todos vamos a leerlo al final. Ese es el trabajo del jefe."

"¡Re-Reborn-san ~! ¡Nooo ~!"

Yamamoto y Ryohei estaban sujetando al pobre moreno, Gokudera fue con Bianchi corriendo tras él, I-pin y Lambo estaban arriba jugando, Nana y Fuuta sonreía alegremente en el lateral, la cabeza Ieyatsu estaba en el suelo con el pie de Reborn en la parte superior de la misma, sosteniendo una hoja de papel amarillo. "Voy a leer."

Apertura de la carta, el niño sonrió en vano.

**Querida Kaa-san,**

**Si esta persona llamada Reborn realmente hizo eso con Nii-san en un corto tiempo, que realmente debe ser un asesino a sueldo cool!**** ¡****Nii-san es muy terco y orgulloso así que lo que hizo es un milagro!**** ¿****Me pregunto si puedo hablar con él si vuelvo?****Ya sabes…****Debido a que él es genial y todo… Dudo que quisiera hablar conmigo, Dame-Tsuna...**

**PS**

**¿Me puede dar su firma?****No es que me importa y todo…****Oh!****Y ¿Qué es un asesino a sueldo?**

**Sinceramente de,**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Todos en la sala se reían excepto Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Nana y Tsuna. (Lambo e I pin-estaban arriba, Nana leyó esto antes que Tsuna… Se apartó de las dos personas que estaban riendo se dio la vuelta y salió gritando, "¡Bu-Buenas noches!")

"Eh!" Reborn bajo la mirada hacia Ieyatsu, "¿Oye que Dame-Yatsu? Tú debes idolatrarme a mí también me gusta tu hermano."

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"Hahaa ~ Me tengo que ir ahora… Nos vemos Ieyatsu". Yamamoto se puso de pie, en voz baja les sonríe antes de irse.

"Extrema diversión hoy Sawada. Tengo que verme con Kyoko ahora. Adiós." Ryohei también se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación.

"Yatsu-kun." Nana dijo con voz suplicante, Ieyatsu levantó la vista. "Tsu-kun va a asistir a la escuela otra vez así que por favor cuida de él."

"Él lo hará Maman. Verdad Yatsu, ¿no?" Reborn le envió una mirada, dejando que Ieyatsu se estremeciera. "Lo haré, Kaa-san."

"¡Adelante entonces ~!" Nana tarareaba, volviendo a la cocina ", ¿Fuuta? ¿Quieres ayudarme con los platos?"

"¡Un!" Saliendo el tutor y su alumno.

"Vaya sueño, Dame-Yatsu".

"¡Ha-Hai!"

"Justo como lo recordaba como…" Tsuna sonríe, ahora lleva una camisa con el número 27 con pantalones sueltos.

"Gao ~" susurró Natsu, saltando sobre la cama. Tsuna sonríe y se acuesta sobre la cama.

Sintiéndose cómodo, Tsuna miró a su mascota dormir antes de caer en la ciudad de los sueños,

"Nuts Buenas noches".


	3. Sawada Tsunayoshi el viajero

**Capítulo tres: Sawada Tsunayoshi el viajero **

"Hmm…" Tsunayoshi suspira fuerte, caminando hacia su escuela anterior en la que ahora está inscrito en un lindo gatito-lio.

"¿Gao ~?" el lindo gatito llamado Natsu pregunto a su dueño mirándolo ansioso po algo.

"no es nada importante Natsu… solo pensaba una explicación que darle a nii-san cuando vea mi agenda real… expreso Tsuna rascándose la cabeza teniendo una idea "nii-san está ocupado dentro de poco será un capo de la mafia, ¿Por qué le importaría lo que yo haga?

"Gao!" dijo Natsu hinchándose, haciendo reír felizmente a su propietario.

"No te preocupes Natsu. Dudo que Nii-san se entere de mi identidad secreta." Tsuna acaricia al león, "aunque sí lo hizo y me pregunta, voy a rechazar la oferta como al resto de la mafia".

"¡Gao ~!" Tsuna asiente con la cabeza. Natsu fue compañero más leal y de confianza desde niño durante sus muchos viajes por lo que no debe sorprender si se pueden leer la mente del otro.

"Natsu ¿Sientes eso?" Ambos dieron vuelta, sintiendo una presencia oscura acercarse, creando destrucción en su camino.

"HIE?! Nii-san hizo enojar a Reborn!" Tsuna se pone en marcha con pánico junto a su mascota, '¡Vamos piernas! ¡Déjame vivir un día más!

"¡Lo logré!" Tsuna sonríe, sintiendo que tiene un par de minutos de sobra. Estaba demasiado cansado por el largo camino, el castaño toma un pequeño descanso cerca de las puertas de su escuela. Sin saberlo el presidente del comité disciplinario estaba pasando comprobando que no haya ninguna alteración en su querido colegio y su primera parada fue la posición de nuestro asesino favorito.

El aura del asesino disciplinario estaba acercándose al estudiante, murmurando con frialdad "Herbívoro…"

"HIIEEE!" Reborn mientras estaba castigando a su estudiante. Junto con Gokudera que estaba trotando a su lado pasando por las propiedades destruidas.

¡¿Qué fue eso?" Gokudera pregunto a su jefe mientras seguía corriendo con Ieyatsu.

"Yo (jadeando) no se…" Ieyatsu respiraba pensando que podía relajarse un poco y se sentó. El asesino bebe lo golpeo molesto ya que no estaba de acuerdo con su alumno sacando una pistola verde listo para dispararle.

"¿dije que podías descansar? ¡Muévete dame-Yatsu!" la bala casi impacta en su objetivo e inmediatamente el rubio se puso de pie y empezó a correr para salvar su vida. (al igual que su hermano menor, pero con el mismo diablo).

"¡Reborn! ¿Qué he hecho?" grito provocando que su ira aumentara y lo golpeara.

"pregúntate a ti mismo Baka-Yatsu". Contesto suavemente Reborn, disparando otra bala a su alumno. ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor eres tú?

"_¡Días nii-san!" saludo Tsuna feliz mientras Ieyatsu bajaba. Inmediatamente la expresión de Yatsu cambio a una de molestia._

"_¿No deberías estar yéndote ahora?"_

_Tsuna se limito a mirarlo con una expresión de sorpresa, "P-Pero yo quie-quiero caminar contigo ho-"_

"_¡Tú eres tan olvidadizo! Además, ¿Por qué iba a querer ir contigo?"_

_"¿Ni-Nii-san?"_

"_Solo vas a arruinar mi reputación en la escuela. Siendo el dame-Tsuna que eres."_

_El castaño miro hacia el suelo, al parecer su madre se dio cuenta y salió de la cocina para saludar a su hijo mayor. "¿Tsu-kun?"_

"_¡ka-kaa-san! ¡Me vo- voy ahora!" Tsuna salió corriendo, tropezando por el camino._

"_¿Qué paso Yatsu-kun?" Nana le pregunto a su hijo mayor que se encogió de hombros. "Preocupado por la escuela. Creo"_

_Desafortunadamente para Ieyatsu, un Arcobaleno observaba toda la escena, totalmente cabreado._

"Es tu culpa después de todo dame-Yatsu…" Reborn transformo su arma a un camaleón de nuevo, "¿Cómo no voy a ver esa actitud de antes?"

"¡Casi me da un ataque al corazón!"Tsuna se detuvo y miro fijamente a la persona que estaba enfrente de él. El líder del comité disciplinario, temido por todos los estudiantes e incluso los residentes de Namimori, Hibari Kyoya. "¿Todavía te acuerdas de mí, Hibari-san?"

"¿De qué estás hablando herbí…?" los ojos de Hibari se abrieron como platos al oír a un cachorro de león muy familiar cerca el niño, siendo el resultado un ronroneo lindo y una suave risa "omnívoro…"

"¿Omnívoro? ¡Hahaha! Al menos me recuerdas~"Tsuna sonreía, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando se dio cuenta que el adolecente de pelo negro pensaba en algo. "¿Hibari-san? ¿Estás bien?"

"Así que por eso no estaba contento con esas peleas con ese herbívoro que imitaba a un omnívoro". Mira a Tsuna el cual pregunta: "¿Estás hablando de Nii-san?"

"Hm…"

Tsuna sólo le queda mirando con una gota de sudor. "Hibari-san…"

"¡Gao ~!"

"¡!" Hibari miro con interés a Tsuna que miraba hacia afuera para luego poner una expresión de terror. "¿Omnívoro?"

"¡Llámame herbívoro!" susurro Tsuna mientras miraba asustado. Hibari solo levantó sus tonfas, "que actúes, no me va detener y no por eso voy a dejar de pelear contigo, omnívoro."

"¡L-lo siento!" grito Tsuna mientras corría diciéndole a Hibari en un suave susurro antes de salir de su zona de contacto "Llámame herbívoro, Hibari-san"

"¿Qué es lo que planea el omnívoro esta vez?" Hibari se encogió de hombros y repentinamente recordó la primera vez que se reunió con el moreno… En Francia.

-Flash Back-

_"¿Vous allez bien?"__(¿Estás bien?) Un niño con el cabello y los ojos castaños, usando un sombrero extraño le pregunto al joven Hibari, a su lado había un cachorro de león de fuego que llevaba un collar de fantasía. _

"_Mmmm…" Hibari puso mala cara, mirando a otro lado. Un herbívoro más joven que él acababa de vencer a esos matones co los que estaba teniendo un mal momento y él (Tsuna) los venció de un solo golpe, "Un lobo con piel de oveja ¿eh?" mirando alrededor del parque que ahora estaba lleno de hombres inconscientes, devolviendo su mirada al muchacho._

_* Kring!__Kring!__Kring! *_

_"Bonjour" El muchacho se detuvo, sonriendo tan brillante como el sol (el joven Hibari se estremeció) "¡Kaa-san!"_

_"¡Tsu-kun ~! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás paseando por las calles de nuevo?" la voz salió del teléfono hablando en un japonés muy fluido. "¡Nooo~! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" respondió en muchacho rascandoce el codo izquierdo._

_"Instinto maternal"._

"_¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy bien al hablar contigo~!" Dijo el chico llamado Tsuna, cerrando el teléfono. Mirando a su alrededor, se encontró con que el mayor seguía allí, mirándolo. "Vos padres sont donc bientôt A venir… Au revoir et prendre soin de!"__(Tus padres estarán muy pronto aquí así que… Adiós y ¡cuidado!)_

"_Omnívoro…" murmuro Hibari mientras se alejaba del lugar a encontrarse con sus padres._

- Fin Flash Back -

"¡Hibari-san!" saludo Ieyatsu, junto con su guardián de la tormenta y su tutor.

"Bebe, herbívoros…" saludo Hibari con respeto a Reborn y con un rostro molesto hacia los demás en especial a Ieyatsu.

"¿Q-Qué pasa?" pregunto Ieyatsu con cierta sorpresa al verlo tan… ¿malhumorado? "¿Es por culpa de mi hermano?"

"Herbívoro…" Hibari apartó la mirada, claramente expresaba desinterés en su presa, "perturba la paz y te morderé hasta la muerte." Entonces Hibari se fue…

"¿He dicho algo malo?" Ieyatsu miro a su tutor, "¡lo siento Reborn!"

"¡Juudaime! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a clases si no nos damos prisa!" insto Gokudera, arrastrando a su jefe a clases. Otra cosa ¿Por qué su mano derecha hizo eso?" la razón era que sentía una intensa aura asesina.


	4. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dame-Tsuna

**Capítulo cuatro: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dame-Tsuna**

"Gomen ne Yatsu" dijo Yamamoto, rascándose la cabeza mientas se disculpaba. "Tenía que ayudar a papa con algunas cosas así que…"

"Está bien Yamamoto". Ieyatsu sonrió, mirando hacia la puerta frunciendo el ceño. "Aquí viene el idiota de mi hermano…"

"¡Clase! ¡Tenemos un nuevo estudiante desde hoy! Dijo la profesora de inglés, tratando de llamar la atención de los alumnos.

"¡Hai!"

La maestra finalmente se estableció, suspirando. "Puedes entrar ahora, Sawada".

"Ha-hai…" Tsunayoshi entró, tropezando por el camino.

"Hahaha~"

"Todavía es el dame-Tsuna que conocemos"

"Nunca cambia, ¿verdad?"

"¡Hey! Por lo menos no actúes nervioso"

"¿En serio? ¿Este es tu hermano? ¡Se ve débil!"

Tsuna estaba avergonzado, pero en el interior estaba sonriendo: "¡Esto es por el bien de Nii-san! La profesora de inglés lo miro y pregunto: "¿Y bien? Preséntate a ti mismo."

"Yo-yo soy Sa-Sawada Tsuna-Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna sonrió otra vez para sí mismo, viendo como sus compañeros de clase lo miraban de la misma manera que hace cinco años"

"_¡Hey! ¡Dame-Tsuna!" Dijo uno de los agresores, un chico flaco, mirando a sus compañeros pandilleros golpeando al niño en el proceso._

"_¡Ahh!" grito el niño, sujetando su estomago, "¡Nii-san!"_

_Los chicos solo se rieron, haciendo respingar al niño. "¿D-de q-que se ríen?"_

"_¡Porque dame-Tsuna!" El jefe de los chicos se burlo, siendo el más alto que el muchacho. "A tu Nii-san no le importas"_

"_¡Mentiroso!" grito el niño mientras las lagrimas caían, "¡A Nii-san le importo!" _

"¿Sawada?" pregunto la profesora, agitando la mano.

_El niño seguía llorando "¡Tsuna no te cree! ¡Mentiroso!" _

"¡Sawada!" esta vez el castaño la miro con sus ojos en blanco. La profesora de inglés solo miro hacia otro lado: "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"por favor, siéntate junto a Kozato Enma"

Tsuna silenciosamente se fue a su asiento eliminando todos los rastros de su mirada que antes estaba en blanco, mirando a su derecha ve a un joven pelirrojo asustado lleno de heridas.

"E-encantado de conocerte… Tsuna-Tsunayoshi- kun". Dijo tartamudeando, haciendo sonreír al castaño.

"Umm…" Tsuna le extendió la mano al pelirrojo que inmediatamente se encogió en su asiento. "¿Cómo voy a hacer esto… ¡Aja!"

Enma miro hacia atrás al ver que el castaño anotaba algo en un papel. "¿Eh?"

Tsuna entonces paso el papel al escritorio de Enma, el cual abrió los ojos y se sonrojo. **Llámame Tsuna. ¿Quieres hacer un grupo de estudio en mi casa?**

"Tsuna-kun…" leyó Enma mientras sonreía levemente.

* ¡Ding! Ding! Ding. Ding… *

"Parece agradable…" Enma cerró los ojos "Pero tal vez…" apretando el papel duramente, convirtiéndolo en una bola de papel. "…no sea como el resto de su familia."

-En la azotea

Tsuna miro hacia abajo, mirando a los jugadores de béisbol yendo ahí como hormigas. "Enma… ¿Qué?"

"¡Gao~!"

"Ahora no Natsu… Tienes que esconderte ahora." Dijo Tsuna, sin mirar a la dirección de su invencible mascota. "Algunos matones están llegando…"

"¡Bueno mira lo que tenemos aquí!" exclamo un estudiante junto con sus cinco amigos: "¡Es Dame-Tsuna!"

"¿Qu-que es lo que quieren…?" pregunto Tsuna, calmando a Natsu, al mismo tiempo, "Esta bien Natsu… Me he enfrentado a cosas peores que esto."

"¡Danos tu dinero!" exigió un tipo flaco, Tsuna solo dio un paso atrás.

"P-pero no tengo nada de di-dinero…" dijo Tsuna, pues todo el dinero de sus misiones que ha realizado en la mafia fue dada a la caridad, distritos hambrientos y proyectos creados por gente honesta y derecha.

"¿Ah, sí? Bueno, vamos a verlo"

Tsuna tiene un mal presentimiento sobre lo que pasara, que sería la base de su nueva vida diaria.

-Salida-

Tsuna se marcho solo al regreso de su amado santuario, su casa. Hasta ahora las predicciones que había tenido fueron acertadas. En su primer día, él fue golpeado por los matones por razones sin sentido, los profesores le regañaron, incluso por los errores más pequeños que cometió, no lo eligieron para los equipos de deportes y por ultimo su hermano evito cualquier contacto con él, con su propio hermano menor.

"¿Tsu... Tsuna-kun?" grito una voz. Tsuna miro en esa dirección y vio a su compañero de asiento, Enma.

"¡En-Enma!" dijo Tsuna alegremente saludándolo, poniéndose al día.

"Gra-gracias por salvarme…" susurro Enma, mientras Tsuna se ríe.

"Oh si" Tsuna pensaba: "Me acorde de los chicos que vinieron de repente a Enma-kun y comenzaron a acosarlo sin ninguna buena razón. Nadie merece ese trato… bueno, yo soy una excepción.

Tsuna frunció el ceño: "Al final, a los dos nos dieron una paliza, pero al menos no paramos en la enfermería. Tsuna se estremeció interiormente, recordando al primer par de enfermeras que le mando su tío mientras estaba enfermo.

"lo-lo que te estaban haciendo no estaba bien, así que no te sientas mal…" susurro Tsuna, consolando a su compañero que se sentía culpable.

"¿A-amigos?" Enma estaba nervioso, "¿Por qué alguien quisiera ser mi amigo?"

"Por-porque eres muy agradable y gentil Enma-kun" Tsuna miro hacia otro lado, sonriendo porque sabía que detrás de él Enma estaba con la boca empezando a abrirse junto con sus ojos rojos más de lo normal.

"¿Pu-puedes leer la mente?"

"Así… ¿Va-vas a aceptar el gru-grupo de estudio que te propuse para la prueba de matemáticas de mañana?"

"¡Estas evitando la pregunta!"

Tsuna le devolvió una sonrisa, "¿hacer qué?" Enma devolvió la mirada, pensando. Saco su celular, y empezó a llamar a sus amigos.

Después de un minuto, Enma cerró su teléfono y sonrió. "¡Sí!"

"¡Va-vamos entonces!" Tsuna arrastro a Enma con él, jugando todo el camino.

-Casa-

"¡Hecho!" grito Enma, empujando el papeleo que les dio Reborn. El sádico asesino a sueldo les dio los golpes de nueve años, el iba a regresar para comprobar las respuestas. Un error es igual a diez vueltas alrededor de Namimori guiados por Reborn por supuesto. Los dos acordaron dividir el trabajo, Enma tenía solo las más fáciles.

"¿?" Tsuna verifica las últimas ecuaciones realizadas por Enma y negó con la cabeza. Rodeando los errores con un lápiz, y se las devolvió. "T-tu estas mejorando…"

"¡Pero!" Enma volvió a leer la hoja y se palmeo la frente. "L-lo siento. ¡Estaba nervioso eso es todo!"

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza, mirando la luna llena. "1 + 1 = 3 corrige los términos literales…" murmuro Tsuna. Enma no tenía idea de lo que su nuevo amigo pensaba, decidió ignorarlo y corregir los números rodeados.

"Hey… Tsuna-kun…" Enma pregunto después de haber terminado. "¿Qué es eso en tu regazo?"

"Esto es una locura…" dijo Tsuna en voz baja, acariciando a la criatura que estaba durmiendo. "Solo los usuarios del cielo pueden verlo."

"¡Oh!" exclamo Enma con los ojos como platos: "¿Qué es?"

El cachorro de león se despertó, miraba a la figura desconocida con los parpados entreabiertos. "¿Gao ~?

"Natsu te presento a Enma. Enma, Natsu". Tsuna hizo la introducción, con su voz baja. "No te preocupes. Él es una buena persona. Ve y compruébalo tu mismo."

Natsu abandono lentamente el regazo de su dueño y se acerco a Enma. Sintiendo que no había ningún peligro proveniente del niño, salto hacia el regazo de su próxima víctima y ronroneo "Gao ~"

"lindo gatito…" Enma abrazo alegremente a Natsu y este lamio su cara como un perro. "¡Jajaja~! ¡Quieto!"

Natsu". Tsuna silenciosamente aviso a su mascota que siguió su consejo, y desapareció o se tele transportó lejos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un sádico tutor de mal humor. "¿No todavía?"

"S-SÍ… Re-Reborn". Enma aparto la vista, igual a como lo hizo Tsuna.

"Hmm…" Reborn, miraba todas las hojas. "La mayoría de estas preguntas son para niveles superiores por lo tanto ¿Cómo?" Reborn miro a las hojas y luego a los dos. "¿Quién lo hizo?"

"Hmm…" Tsuna hacia contacto visual, mientras hablaba con el tutor, eso era muy valiente. "Yo hice la primera mitad mientras Enma-kun hizo el resto entonces cambiamos para ver nuestros trabajos…"

"Impresionante, pero… tienes cinco errores". Reborn mostro el papel. Para sorpresa de Reborn, los ojos de Tsuna miraron hacia el único error que tenía antes de apartar la mirada, diciendo "lo siento".

"No hay excusas". Reborn se marcho, "prepárate para mañana Dame-Tsuna". Luego cerró la puerta.

"lo-lo sien-siento… no me di cuenta…" Enma miraba el suelo, sintiéndose mal hasta que un suave ronroneo llego a su oreja.

"¡Gao ~!"

"Natsu dice que no es tu culpa…" hablo Tsuna suavemente, volviendo al tono suave que huso antes. "ve a dormir… yo solo voy a bañarme…"

"O-Okey", Enma vio como su amigo salia, mirando atrás a la mascota de Tsuna. "Tsuna-kun estas bien ¿verdad?"

"¡Gao!" Natsu movía su cola, mientras saltaba de la grande y cómoda cama. "Gao"

"Está bien. ¿Has silencio de acuerdo?" Enma se sentó en la cama, ya que estaba completamente seguro, decidió acostarse. "Tan suave…"

Enma poco a poco se va quedando dormido.

-En el baño-

"¡GAH!" Tsuna se inclino agarrándose el pecho. "A-Aria…" quito lentamente su mano alejándola de esa zona, y se puede ver una marca con forma de chupón grabada en su piel. "La señal de los arcobalenos…"

"_¿Qué pasa Gamma?" pregunto Tsuna. Revelando su verdadera edad, vistiendo una abrigo negro y una máscara blanca. Solo la familia Giglio Nero tenía esta rara oportunidad de ver la verdadera edad de Cielo. "Llamándome todas las noches no me ayuda a cerrar los ojos ¿sabes?"_

_El hombre rubio llamado Gamma se inclino mientras decía: "Por favor…" Gamma miro al muchacho y continuo "¿Puedes dejar que la jefa viva un poco más de tiempo?…" _

"_Yo no hago milagros, Gamma…" Tsuna mira al hambre frente a él que empezaba a deprimirse, "¡Pero! Puedo alargar su tiempo de vida a unos 27 años más."_

"_¿En serio? ¡Gracias!" Tsuna miraba en otra dirección con una sonrisa al oírlo decir: "¿Cómo podre pagarte?"_

"_No ataquen a Vongola o mejor aún," Tsuna se prepara para saltar, mientras miraba a Gamma con los ojos de color naranja brillante. "Hagan una alianza…"_

"Si el tío Checkers se estera de esto… será mi perdición." Se dijo a si mismo Tsuna. Sabiendo que su tío utilizaría esta oportunidad para acecharlo o peor aún… que se uniera al Tri-ni-sette.

"Bueno… ahora Gamma no me molestara más…" suspira mientras cierra la llave del agua. Entonces coge la toalla anaranjada que su madre le dio cuando tenía siete años y empezó a secarse con ella. Usando la toalla, Tsuna tapa su cuerpo en especial el pecho. "¡No voy a dejar que nadie en especial Reborn sepan esto!"

Apaga las luces y cierra la puerta, Sawada Tsunayoshi empieza el camino de regreso a su cuarto.

-En el pasillo-

Caminaba tranquilamente, evitando hacer ruido. Siendo muy cuidadoso al llegar a la habitación de su hermano mayor, sabiendo que el sádico bebe estaba allí. "¿Por qué esta el baño tan lejos de mi habitación?"

"Ya casi…" pensaba para sí mismo, ya estaba a dos tercios de su cuarto, Tsuna estaba seguro que no iba a ser atrapado. Para mala suerte de Tsuna, a Dios le gusta jugarle malas pasadas como por ejemplo la aparición de un trozo de madera.

*¡Creak!*

"Ciaossu" Tsuna se detuvo, cerró los ojos, esperando no ver al asesino a sueldo… "No hay nadie allí. En realidad el pequeño tutor no está detrás de ti. Trata de creer en ri mismo para variar, "¡dame-Tsuna!"

Respirando profundamente, se dio la vuelta, viendo que estaba equivocado otra vez. "L-lo siento Reborn-san…"

"Hmm…" el bebe miro hacia otro lado mientras su mascota se le quedo mirando. "Ve a la cama, Tsuna."

"Sí aho-" Tsuna se detuvo, teniendo varias visiones cortas.

_Estaba rodeado de miles de personas, un anciano de cabello blanco se coloca delante de su hermano, sosteniendo un maletín negro que parecía contener un frasco importante… el llamado pecado (Tsuna hizo sus deberes)_

"_yo te paso esto, decimo…"_

"¿Qué?" Reborn miro hacia atrás, viendo los ojos de Tsuna blancos como el cristal. "¿Tsuna?"

_En el mismo lugar de la primera visión, pero con todos los hombres de la mafia conmocionados por Enma._

"_Necesitamos esto…" le dijo Enma a Ieyatsu, mostrando a todos el frasco mientras utilizaba un poco de ella._

"_Con el fin de recuperar nuestro poder…" el anillo en la mano de Enma empezó a brillar. El anillo de pronto se transformo en un guante desgastado. Las llamas también aparecieron. "¡Y tener nuestra venganza de Vongola!"_

"¿Tsuna?" Reborn miro cerca del castaño. Tsuna se encontraba de pie inmóvil, y en sus ojos se mostraba solo vacio. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Tienes una visión o algo así?"

_En el mismo lugar que las visiones anteriores, pero todo estaba destruido. Incluso todos los guardianes de Ieyatsu estaban en el suelo a excepción de la chica del parche, que estaba siendo llevada por ese hombre de nombre Julie. _

"_Chrome" el hermano de Tsuna gritaba, haciendo frente a Enma con una expresión irritada. _

"_Yatsu-kun… será mejor que te preocupes por ti." Enma utilizando sus manos con una aura extraña, enfrentándose a Ieyatsu y liberando el poder de su palma. Como resultado de esto, los anillos Vongolas se destruyeron y la cara de Ieyatsu mostraba dolor._

"_¡GAHH!" su hermano finalmente grito por el dolor, votando borbotones de sangre por la boca mientras cae en el cráter._

"tu estas teniendo un sueño, pesadilla, o una visión." Dijo Reborn en voz alta, sin recibir una respuesta todavía. "¿Qué vas a hacer con el hermano menor de tu estudiante?…"

_Esta visión no era como las otras tres visiones. Tsuna pudo concluir que estaba en la tierra natal de los Simón, la zona del castillo desmoronado (Checkerface le conto la historia de este lugar, siendo perseguidos y todo eso). Tsuna estaba contento de ver que todos los que habían sido heridos estaban curados de nuevo (su Nii-san y sus guardines), pero se deprimió cuando vio a sus amigos de la escuela perdiendo el control de sus habilidades._

"_¡Corre de esto!" grito Enma, con un gran círculo negro formándose cerca de su pecho. "¡Todo el mundo va a morir a este ritmo!"_

_Su hermano lo vio y salió volando. Liderando a los demás hacia el exterior, cuando no lo siguieron Ieyatsu les ordeno: "Vámonos"._

"¡Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn pateo su cabeza, recibiendo un quejido de su víctima. "¿Qué viste?"

"Nada…" los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron con sorpresa: "¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?"

"Probablemente unos cinco minutos". Reborn regreso a la habitación de Ieyatsu. "las ordenes del Noveno son: Dame-Tsuna y mama no deben enterarse de la mafia… así que no te preocupes."

"¡Buenas noches!" dijo Tsuna. Inclinando su cabeza para que Reborn no viera sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, "¿Por qué nii-san le hizo eso a Enma-kun?" "¿No puede sentir lo solo que esta Enma-kun?"

Cuando Tsuna entro en su habitación recordó las veces que le conto a su tío de esas visiones.

"_¿tío Checkers?" grito un niño, mirando a la figura durmiente delante de él. "¿Puedo dormir contigo?" "¿Qué pasa Tsuna-kun?" le susurro a Tsuna, haciéndole espacio. El niño llamado Tsuna lo vio y se acerco al hombre en la cama. "Tuve un sueño de nuevo…" Tsuna resoplo un poco: "¡Todo aquel que vi fue herido!" "¿Quiénes eran mi pequeño Tsuna-kun?" el hombre le pregunto mientras lo abrazaba para que dejara de llorar. "Ellos fueron llamados… La Giglu Niro". "Tsuna-kun es Gi-glio Ne-ro" le dijo, consolándolo. "¿Qué puedo hacer?" le pregunto Tsuna, apretando más la ropa del hombre. "Cambiarlo…" pronuncio lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos. "Eres un niño de Vongola… Después de todo…"_

"_¿Vongola?" dijo el niño, mirando más de cerca a su _salvador. _"Sí, un Vongola. Aquel que puede cambiarlo todo." Le dijo Checkerface mostrándole su habitual sonrisa, pero Tsuna sabía que en el fondo, su tío se sentía triste. "Has aprendido a utilizar tu habilidad muy joven, Tsunayoshi… Te convertirás en un buen jefe…" "No te preocupes…" Tsuna cerró sus ojos, dejando que la sensación de calidez de su tutor lo inundara. "No voy a hacerlo… Es el sueño de Nii-san…"_

_Tsuna sonrió para sí mismo: "el tío siempre me está cuidando y todavía trata la vida como un juego." _Tsuna se vistió a toda prisa para ir a la cama.

"¿Eh?" le dio un tic en el ojo derecho. Delante de él en su cama estaba un pelirrojo y su mascota durmiendo cómodamente.

"Gao~"

Tsuna lentamente se acerco a su mascota, Natsu. Con voz escalofriante pero cortes susurro: "¡Natsu! ¿Te importaría hacerme espacio"

"Ga-Gao~" Natsu se movió, temeroso del comportamiento de su dueño.

Tsuna miro la figura inmóvil de Enma. "Enma-kun… no te preocupes… le voy a enseñar algunas cosas a mi hermano para que sean grandes amigos."

"Gao~" "Buenas Noches…"

-al día siguiente

"¡HIIIIEEEE!" gritaba Tsuna por vigésima vez esquivando las balas de Reborn. "¡Usted dijo que solo cincuenta vueltas por nuestros errores!"

"He cambiado de opinión"

"Q-¿Qué?" exclamaron ambos, al mismo tiempo, Tsuna de incredulidad mientras que Enma lo hizo de traición.

"¡Ponte en marcha!"

"¡HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

"¡DETENTE!"

"¡Mmmm!" Reborn sonreía, viéndoles correr de nuevo en la vuelta cincuenta y uno. "Voy a disfrutar de esto"

Y así Enma y Tsuna se volvieron amigos.


End file.
